


Red Ships - Green Ships

by LeSyrupmap



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSyrupmap/pseuds/LeSyrupmap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no ship like partnership</p>
<p>I don't know if this is love. I kind of think this proves it is.<br/>I just want someone to look at me like Fraser looks at Ray.<br/>I want someone to match my moves like Ray matches Fraser's</p>
<p>This pairing has truly messed with all my expectations of what love should be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ships - Green Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



[Red Ships - Green Ships](https://vimeo.com/176938570) from [Map LeSyrup](https://vimeo.com/user3512112) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

This video just happened. I wanted to make something angsty, something with pining men who can’t show their feelings and end up hurting themselves even more. The music might be upbeat, but the lyrics speak of addiction, distraction and anxiety.

My storyboard was like this:  
Part 1: Nervousness, carelessness, anxiety   
Part 2: Fraser is falls hard for Ray and can’t stop admiring him /  
Ray LOVES Fraser and starts dancing through life out of sheer joy  
Part 3: (Internalized) homophobia makes them throw away all that goodness because it’s the 90’s and they are cops and the world is a mean place. Love must be hidden and touches must be secret.

But then the muse was like ‘nah’.   
In this video Ray does walk away. But Fraser is right there knocking on his door. Fraser does have to sleep on the floor, but maybe just because he can be pretty annoying, and Ray knows he doesn’t really mind sleeping alone from time to time.

They drive through windows, bicker and roll their eyes at each other, mirror body language, stand really close together. Part two keeps happening.   
And in this video no one gives a damn about the fact that they are two men madly in love. 

Because Due South is magical realism. Because love and friendship are beautiful. And because we CAN have nice things.


End file.
